


Sorry, Wrong Bed

by Kissed_by_Circe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissed_by_Circe/pseuds/Kissed_by_Circe
Summary: She distantly remembers crawling under the covers, his arms and his warmth surrounding her, a sleepy c’mon here, baby girl whispered into her ear.Sansa wakes up with a hangover, and with a stranger in her bed - or is it really her bed?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	Sorry, Wrong Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I found the prompt _you came home too drunk last night to find your room so you crashed in my bed oh_ on Pinterest, but can't find the original source 🙈

Her mouth feels fuzzy, her head hurts, and the sun rays dancing on her face are much too bright for her liking. The first thing she realises is that she’s not in her own bed, the mattress is harder, the pillow she’s burying her face in has a different texture than her own, the sheets are coarser and smell _differently_ , but not in a bad way. If she’s honest, they even smell better, a mixture of some weird fabric softener and masculine body spray and musk.

The second thing she realizes is that she’s not alone.

The soft snoring and the solid warmth behind her could’ve been Lady, sneaking into her bed when she’s too hammered to be firm with her and enforce the dogless-bed-rule, but the body pressed to her back is too big for a dog, and then the person behind her wraps a long, muscular arm around her. He draws her closer to him, a calloused hand settles on her chest, a bearded face is buried in her hair.

_(Something hard pokes her in the back, but she will not think about_ that _now)._

Whoever is lying in bed with her kisses her neck, and she screams, scrambles backwards out of the bed and stares at him wide-eyed. The man in the bed – his bed, this must be his bedroom, his apartment, and the fact that she can’t remember coming here, can’t remember meeting him at the bar, can’t remember anything but getting drunk and deciding to walk to Robb’s place to crash in his apartment, which is currently vacant as he’s abroad on a holiday, scares her more than anything – stares at her as if she were crazy.

He’s naked, as far as she can see, his eyes small from sleep, his long brown hair a wild mess. He runs a hand through it, and sighs when he looks her up and down. She probably looks like a fawn caught in the headlights, standing there with her back pressed against the wall, and one of the blankets clutched to her chest.

_(The other one covers his, hopefully_ not naked, _lower body)._

“Who are you? Where am I?” she manages to choke out, one of her hands running down the length of her dress, and she is relieved to find that her pantyhose is still in place. “I’m Jon. And I’m not going to hurt you or anything, no need to worry, okay?” He even raises his hands to show her that he’s harmless – or as harmless as strangers can be – and tries to smile at her.

If their situation were different she’d find him attractive, he’s her type and in another life she might get tipsy and go home with guys like him and wouldn’t have semi-panic attacks when waking up in a stranger’s bed, but that’s not what she does, and even if she did, she can’t remember seeing him before, can’t remember anything but the walk to Robb’s street.

“Okay, I thought it might have been a dream when it happened, but I’m pretty sure that you came in here last night, and got into bed with me, which is a bit strange, but there’s probably an explanation,” he tries, and he _does_ look like he slept like a stone after pulling a few all-nighters, if she’s to be honest.

“Maybe I did end up in the wrong apartment,” she murmurs, unsure now, and he looks at her really sheepish. “Well, this place belongs to Robb Stark, are you friends with him?” he asks, clearly trying to come to an explanation now, and she breathes a sigh a relief. “Then I _am_ in the right place, thank the gods,” she mumbles, her eyes closed now that she knows that he at least knows Robb.

_(There’s still the possibility that he’s a creepy stalker who broke into her brother’s flat and slept in his bed, but that’s not very likely, she hopes)._

“And it explains how I got in here, I’ve got a key and know where the spare is and everything,” she explains, now that it’s her turn, and he sighs. “He offered to let me stay here for a few days until I get a place of my own and get everything settled, I didn’t know that – someone else might need – use the apartment, I’m really sorry.” He does look sorry, and really cute, now that the confusion of their unexpected situation has faded.

_(She distantly remembers crawling under the covers, his arms and his warmth surrounding her, a sleepy_ c’mon here,baby girl _whispered into her ear)._

“Well, if you need the bed – the apartment, I mean, I can go and get myself a hotel room. If I’d known that he had a girlfriend staying here in the city I wouldn’t’ve moved in here like that, I would’ve asked you first and all.” He stands up from the bed at last, and grabs a pair of jeans from a chair. His butt is nice. He smells good. Robb’s friends with him. There’s no reason why she shouldn’t follow her gut feelings.

“Robb’s my brother,” she starts, and “I’m really sorry for invading your privacy like that.” The smile he gives her, half hope, half reservation, makes her bold, bolder than she usually is, especially in a situation like this. Maybe it’s the rest alcohol, maybe it’s the smile he gives her, maybe she just likes the way he runs his hand through his hair.

“Um, maybe I could buy you dinner to make it up to you?” she offers, and his smile is answer enough. “I think it’s a bit early for that, but maybe we could go out and get breakfast? I really need some recommendations for cafés around here…” “If you stay here in town, I could give you some, play the guide for you…” “That’d be great,” he mumbles, and they smile at each other.

💜

“That’s why I married you.” - “Mh?” - “I wanted to wake up next to you every morning of my life.” - “Me too, Mrs Snow, me too.”


End file.
